


小游戏

by ebishokusya



Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebishokusya/pseuds/ebishokusya
Summary: 金世佳 X 阿云嘎 ，现背





	小游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 做为前辈会玩的一些小游戏

早有交集，只是没见过面。在录深夜食堂电影版的主题曲时，看了演员名单，金世佳。  
“大龙，你看！多巧，我要和他排同一个话剧！”  
“嗯……莎士比亚那个，是吧？”  
“对～威尼斯商人。我是安东尼奥，他好像两个都演。”

酷暑八月中旬，闷热潮湿的上海。

阿云嘎进组了，穿着宽松白色短袖，黑色短裤，踏着时髦运动鞋。见到了金世佳，他好日式，阿云嘎想。大高个，留着短短的络腮胡，黑色的七分垮裤，脖子搭一条汗巾，配一双老式黑布鞋，像演天桥时候的道具鞋。  
阿云嘎被自己的想法逗乐了，笑的好真心实意：“您好，金老师！我叫阿云嘎，一名音乐剧演员，我是第一次参演话剧，请您多担待啊。”  
“你好，我是金世佳。老师就不敢当了，顶多前辈吧，我也还在学习阶段。”伸出手握了握，小手还挺有劲，用了点力捏一下。金世佳松开的时候瞥了一眼，阿云嘎光滑的肉肉手背上嵌了几个青白指印。他现在心情挺好的。  
导演是英国人，翻译跟在身旁翻译，金世佳和余皑磊英语没问题，能和导演直接交流。金世佳有好多自己的想法，真挚严肃的阐述自己希望能从什么导演身上学习到什么。阿云嘎在他说话的时候想：他态度好认真好投入。可惜说了什么全听不懂。他的英文差到写字母都像小学生，和中文天壤之别。  
拿着笔在开会的纸上圈圈画画写着thank you。突然听见一声“Gaga”，赶忙抬头看过去，说话者没有看他，依旧和导演交谈着，只是手拿着笔指了指自己的方向。  
“什么嘛……”阿云嘎想，他在金世佳结束发表，轮到导演向大家讲述的时候，歪着头偷看了他几眼。刚好遇到金世佳扶着眼镜也看了他一眼，阿云嘎被人抓包立刻就移开视线，看自己面前的稿纸。手抓着笔摇晃，耳朵有点热。  


“你笑什么？”许远驰问。  


“没什么，想导演的话。”金世佳抓起水瓶喝了几口水。


End file.
